Never Give Up
by IceFire9
Summary: After the eclipse, Aang goes into solitude. Katara naturally goes to help him, trying to do anything to get him to open up to her. Kataang, Oneshot for now.


**Never Give Up**

(Katara POV)

I looked at Aang, his gaze was distant and he didn't seem to respond to anything. An hour ago, we got to the western air temple, an hour ago, Aang sat in this spot; a ledge overlooking the courtyard in the center of the temple.

My heart ached with worry for him, now more that ever, I saw the devastating impact this burden had on him. I walked towards him, he ignored me; he looked as if he was meditating but I knew that wasn't the case. I could _feel _his despair, it was like an aura around him; I myself felt a twinge in my heart. Like his sadness poured over into me.

"Aang" I whispered tentatively. He didn't react. I stepped closer "Aang" I said again, a little more firmly. Still nothing; I took a few more steps and sat down next to him. "Aang… talk to me" I asked softly. He looked at me, I felt my heart ache; it was like he was an entirely different person. When Aang was happy, his eyes danced with delight, when he was angry or sad, his eyes looked stormy and fierce. But now, it was like at the Serpent's Pass again, his eyes showed nothing.

That look he gave me told me more than all the words he could say to me. I felt the sudden urge to hug him, to hold him; to do anything to make him smile again. I locked my eyes with him, searching them for something, he glanced away though. "Aang, please don't do this, we need you" I implored. He winced; I immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say, putting more weight on his shoulders.

"This isn't your fault, stop beating yourself up over this" I said firmly. This time, he did respond. "Your wrong Katara, this is my fault, everything is" His voice revealed the pain he was feeling, it had an effect on me, I myself felt a sense of hopelessness come over me. A grabbed his shoulders and force him to face me.

"Aang look at me" I commanded, almost angrily, but not quite, I don't see how I could be angry at him. He looked at me, "I don't blame you, neither does anyone in the invasion" I said, "You don't know that" He said "You don't have any proof of that". "I have faith in you Aang, I don't need any proof" I whisper.

He looks down to the ground, I wish I could help him; I felt so helpless. He then spoke again "This is the third time I've failed-" I cut him off "No it isn't! The only way you'd ever fail the world is if you give up!" I nearly shout to him. He doesn't look up. "Are you really going to give up on the world… give up on me" I whisper desperately.

Then it was like all of the barriers fell. He let out a heart- breaking sob and latched on to me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He said over and over. I hug him warmly; tears fell from my eyes as a laid my forehead on top of his head. "I could never give up on you" He whispered.

He drew back and looked strait into my eyes. We stared at each other, "I could never give up on you… I love you" He said with every ounce of sincerity. "I- I-" I stammered. I was blushing and I was also much more acutely aware of how close we were to each other. I was speechless; I didn't even realize how much time had passed.

He stood up, ready to walk away "I'm sorry Katara, I never should have mph!" I grabbed him and smashed my lips over his intensely. When I withdrew, a small smile was on his face, his eyes glowed. My entire body warmed, I felt like I belonged here, with him.

I smile brilliantly and hug him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around my waist, I sighed happily; I felt complete. Never before had I… no we felt such pure ecstasy, and it was just because we were in each in others arms. No, more than that, because we would always be there for each, no, there were no words to describe this. This security, this hope, this love, all put together. "Never give up on me, Aang" "As long as you don't give up on me"

A/N: The inner shipper has been unleashed I guess. This is a oneshot, but I might do a sequel… or two. That's only if I feel like it. Not making any promises.


End file.
